


【翻译】九位缪斯

by R_H_Felidae_Athena



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_H_Felidae_Athena/pseuds/R_H_Felidae_Athena
Summary: 根据希腊神话中的九位缪斯女神创作的故事，讲述了Nyssa和Sara及其发展中的关系，共九篇小短篇（1000字以内）。每一章的标题都是那个特定故事的标题。这些故事不一定按时间顺序发布，系列完成后我可能会把它们移来移去。灵感来自于扮演Sara和Nyssa的演员也分别是舞蹈者和歌手。现已完结。
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance





	1. 厄剌托：爱情诗与独唱

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Nine Muses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309780) by [Kaleidoscope_Carousel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleidoscope_Carousel/pseuds/Kaleidoscope_Carousel). 



南达帕尔巴特没有互联网，也没有电视。消息通过口头传播，或者根本不传播，而消遣很少。起初，这对Sara来说并不重要。一天下来，她累得精疲力尽，除了爬上床之外什么也做不了，她全身肌肉酸痛，脑子里充斥着她几乎不能理解的单词和语法结构。

她的身体变得强壮，她的大脑开始适应着理解和吸收所有砸向她的信息，她开始变得焦躁不安。她开始怀念和Laurel蜷缩在沙发上的夜晚，或者和AIM上的朋友聊天。在有限的空间里，她只有很少的时间可以回顾自己的思维模式，而冥想从来都不是Sara的强项。

尽管缺乏科技，但联盟确实会提供的一样东西就是纸张。Sara其实很惊讶，因为她认为一个超级秘密的杀手联盟会在羊皮纸或牛皮纸上写字，但（至少对于新手来说）她们得到的是日常用的笔记本小册子。她知道她应该用它来练习阿拉伯字母，或者中文汉字，她确实这样做了，但Sara经常发现自己晚上坐下来只是为了写作。

她开始写日记，描述她的训练，她的辅导，她在她开玩笑地称为“刺客学校”的日子，但很快她发现自己更多写了关于她的想法和感受。在她意识到这点之前，她已经开始写诗了。第一次几乎是不小心从她的笔下溢了出来，横跨在纸上。她只是发现自己在她觉得应该断句的地方断句。写作能让她平静下来。它让她释放内心的感受，而不是破坏练习假人；写作允许她集中注意力。

她的作品越来越多地围绕Nyssa展开。

Sara已经写了一页又一页关于Nyssa的诗。她描述了她的眼睛，她的头发，她的优雅，她为Sara的进步感到骄傲时她的嘴唇向上勾起的样子，以及当Nyssa最终真正对她微笑时Sara的感受。Sara慢慢地但确信地意识到，她已经爱上了Nyssa。

她所能提供的就是她的文字。


	2. 忒耳普西科瑞：合唱与舞蹈

Sara练习她的进攻模式时，她看起来就像在跳舞。她让Nyssa想起了她母亲带她去看的芭蕾舞演员，当时她还是个在俄罗斯的小女孩。她记得舞者们轻松地在舞台上移动，然后跳到空中，就好像重力不能阻止他们一样，她被迷住了。Sara的动作中带有一种优雅和流畅，不属于暗影中行动的刺客动作类型。Sara的动作属于舞台，就像那些芭蕾舞演员一样，在灯光下高高扬起，让全世界看到。

Nyssa知道Sara以前一定是个舞蹈演员，尽管她从来没有提起过。禁止谈论此事。在南达尔巴特没有从前，只有现在。尽管如此，有时候，Nyssa仍然能看到Sara在出腿的时候手指着脚趾而不是用正确的姿势，在休息的时候她仍时不时以外八字的第一位置站着，手臂松散地放在身体两侧，手指优雅。

有一次，她认为自己看到了Sara在格斗课之前练习竖趾旋转，尽管当她意识到另一个人的存在时，她立刻摆出了战斗姿势。

Nyssa喜欢看着Sara一不需要在她父亲身边，或者不需要她在其他地方为联盟工作时就按照自己的模式行事，而她会加入她。虽然她是联盟中最好的战士之一，但她没有必要成为Sara的私人格斗教练。她只是喜欢看着Sara运动。

她们一前一后地演练那些模式，像一个整体一样击打、阻挡、防守、旋转，出腿和出拳；她们看起来不像是两个人，而是彼此完美对称的倒影——明与暗、黑与金——Nyssa喜欢想象她们在一起跳舞。

她私底下感谢Sara教她跳舞。


	3. 忒利亚：喜剧与牧歌

在Nyssa第一次听到她的笑声之前，Sara已经在南达帕尔巴特呆了五个月，两周零三天。这甚至不是一个真正的大笑，只是某种柔和的嗤笑，几乎一传到空气中就消失了。但Nyssa知道为了再次听到Sara的笑声，她几乎愿意做任何事情。

这并不需要很长时间。几天后，Sara来到Nyssa的房间，给她送去干净的床单和毛巾。像所有的同修一样，她被分配了联盟的基本职责，学习谦卑和服从。Nyssa在Sara进来时抬起头来，尽管训练有素，她还是忍不住快速地翘起了嘴唇。Sara穿着正在训练的刺客的宽松制服，而Nyssa在与她的父亲和刺客联盟领导人会面后穿着她的全套正式服装。

“请把这些放在椅子上，Sara。谢谢。” Sara看到了，她鞠了一躬，然后抬起头，看到了Nyssa，她盘腿坐在床上，穿着全套皮革盔甲，随意地围着一条围巾。Nyssa可以看出 Sara 正在努力控制自己，但她没有像 Nyssa 那样经历过多年的情感教育，她先是微笑，然后咯咯地笑了起来。

“请告诉我，有什么好笑的? ” Nyssa确保她的声音保持温柔，语调戏弄。Sara重重地咽了口唾沫，但是Nyssa给了她希望看到的鼓舞人心的眼神。

“对不起，我只是觉得有点好笑。你打扮得像是要去执行一个任务，但是你，嗯，你在织毛衣！ 我奶奶会织衣服! ” Nyssa抬起了眉毛。

“织一针，织两针，扎一针? ” 她挖苦地问。Sara吃吃笑了起来。

“是的，我想是的。这只是一种奇怪的形象。”

“我并不是一直都在做生意，小鸟。”Nyssa说着，拍了拍床，示意Sara坐下。“说实话，我觉得这种活动相当轻松。对我来说，这几乎是一种冥想。当我还年轻，还在学习的时候，我不能静静地坐着，不能集中精力。我的老师发现，当我的手忙碌时，我就能集中精神。但是我很高兴它能逗你开心。你的笑声真美。” Sara低下了头，但Nyssa用手指托住下巴，抬起了头。“不要害羞。即使在最黑暗的地方也能发现美。” Sara转过身去，捡起Nyssa扔在床上的针。

“你能教我吗? ”她问。

“当然。”Nyssa 回答道。他们坐在一起工作，直到Sara成功地铸造和编织了几排针。她对那些略微歪歪扭扭的排列高兴地笑了。Nyssa也笑了。“下星期我要教你玩杂耍吗? ”她说。Sara仰起头大笑起来，笑得非常开心。

“成交。”


	4. 卡利俄佩：英雄史诗

Sara不记得她在南达帕尔巴特的头几天发生了什么。她几乎不记得自己是怎么离开那个岛的。她瘫倒在地上等着死神把她带走，这时一个阴影落在她的脸上。她睁开眼睛，看到一个女人的脸正俯视着她，太阳在她黑黑的头发周围形成一个光环。她模模糊糊地记得当时她以为她的天使已经来把她带走了。在那之后，Sara失去了知觉。

她第一次醒来时，她是在一艘船上，她在海滩上看到的那个女人正坐在她床边的椅子上，用一种奇怪的语言大声朗读一本巨大的皮面书。那个女人注意到Sara的眼睛睁开时，她用同样奇怪的语言喊出了什么，一个年轻人端着一杯水和一碗清汤走进了房间。他坐在床边，给Sara喂了一勺肉汤，直到她再次昏过去。

她在旅途中时而清醒时而昏迷。每次她睁开眼睛，那个女人就坐在她旁边，用她清脆有力的声音读书。有时，她注意到Sara的眼睛睁开的时候，她会停下来，叫来另一碗肉汤；有时，Sara的眼睛颤动的时候，她只是抬起头继续看书，然后她又睡过去了。

当她终于完全醒来时，她正躺在一个陌生的房间里的床上。房间非常空，只有一张床，一个梳妆台，一张桌子，床头柜上有一个玻璃杯。Sara有点失望，因为那个一直陪伴着她的女人没有坐在她床边的椅子上。Sara勉强坐起来，正是这个时候门开了，那女人走了进来，胳膊下夹着另一本书。

“我很高兴看到你醒了，”她用略带口音的英语说，而不是那种Sara听到她读书给她的奇怪语言（或许是阿拉伯语？）。“你已经睡了好几天了，你一定很困惑吧。你只要知道你在这里很安全，我们会照顾你的。”

“我在哪儿？” Sara问。她的嗓音因为很久不用而变得沙哑。

“在我父亲在南达帕尔巴特的宅院里。我是Nyssa，Ra’s al Ghul的女儿。你是？”

“Sara，我的名字是Sara。”

“欢迎Sara，欢迎回到人间。”

一年后，Sara站在Nyssa的房间里，手指在书架上的书脊上划过。《吉尔伽美什》，《伊利亚特》 ，《奥德赛》 ，《塔格里巴特·巴尼尔·希拉尔》。有些书她认不出来，虽然她现在会读了，但是这些书本身都令人熟悉。

“这些都是我康复期间你读给我听的，”她说着，把《奥德赛》从书架上拿下来，转向Nyssa，她正穿着背心和飘逸的黑色裙子懒洋洋地躺在床上。“你为什么要这么做？” Nyssa坐了起来，她的黑发披散在裸露的肩膀上。

“我听说和昏迷中的人说话有助于康复过程。这些故事也都是关于伟大的旅程、难以置信的壮举或者赢得伟大战役的故事。我想听听它们的声音可能会给你勇气，可能会引导你回家。”Sara轻抚过那些书本，然后走过去和Nyssa一起躺在床上。她蜷缩在Nyssa身边，头靠在 Nyssa 的胸口，这样她就能听到她稳定的心跳。

“读给我听？”她问道。Nyssa把Sara抱进了怀里。

“为了你，我愿意做任何事。”


	5. 乌拉尼亚：天文学与占星学

时间不早了，Sara刚结束冥想，这时有人敲门。她伸了伸懒腰站起来，走过去打开了门，Nyssa出现在门外，她穿着最暖和的衣服，站在外面。她脸上带着那种Sara觉得莫名可爱的微笑，肩上挎着某种背包。

“快来，”她说，“穿好衣服。”Sara按照她说的做了，穿上了联盟给她的温暖毛皮大衣。南达尔巴特的冬天很冷。她必须慢跑才能赶上Nyssa，Nyssa已经出发前往大厅了。她想问她们要去哪里，但在这里她学到了问题并不总是受欢迎。服从命令。就好像Nyssa能看出她在想什么一样，因为她转过身来看着Sara，又露出了半个笑容。“等着瞧吧，”她只说了这么一句。

她们穿过大门走进夜色中，Sara拉紧了外套。天很黑，但是Nyssa带了个手电筒，照亮了前面在雪地里蜿蜒的小路。她时不时抬起头，然后稍微加快一下步伐。Sara感谢一年的训练。老Sara永远赶不上她前面那个女人的长腿大步。

Nyssa选择的小路带领她们来到一个凿在山坡上的狭窄台阶前。两个女人登上去，直到最后Nyssa在一个洞穴前停了下来，这洞穴深入到悬崖的石头表面，下面有一块伸入到黑暗山谷的突出岩石。Sara可以看到远处南达帕尔巴特的灯光在雪地上闪闪发光。夜晚异常晴朗，寒冷刺骨，但是Nyssa把背包从肩膀上拿下来，露出一个卷起来的睡袋，里面包着一个保温瓶，一个望远镜和一个三脚架。她把睡袋放在干燥的洞穴地板上，然后熟练地把望远镜架起来。

她再次抬头看向天空，然后抓住了Sara的手腕。“看，”她指着她们头顶说。起初Sara不知道是什么让Nyssa如此兴奋，但后来她看到了：一道耀眼的白光划过天空。不久她又看到了一道，然后是另一道。她弯下腰通过望远镜观看时，Nyssa 正在微笑，一种罕见的愉快微笑。她松开Sara手腕来调整视线，没戴手套的Sara觉得她抓过的地方很冷。“过来，小鸟，看看这个。”然后Nyssa挪到一边让Sara看。她透过镜头看着，喘息起来，即使是在她父亲带着全家去露营的八岁的时候，她也从来没有在家里看到过这么多星星。在这里，星星比她想象的要多。每当一颗新的流星从头顶经过，她的笑容就更加灿烂。

“这就是所谓的双子座流星雨，”她终于可以从望远镜前退开来的时候，Nyssa告诉她。“每年都从双子座方向过来，看，那边的那个星座。”Nyssa指了指，在星光背景下画出双子座的形状。Sara看过去，但她的眼神不断转回到Nyssa的脸上。

她从未见过她如此美丽，她的头发在微风中纠缠，像头顶的天空一样黑，她的脸颊因寒冷而变得通红。她的眼睛闪闪发光，Sara可以发誓她看到了星座的倒影。她情不自禁地向Nyssa靠近，拨开一缕贴在她嘴上的黑发。Sara突然非常嫉妒那一缕头发。

“Sara，怎么……”Nyssa低语，但是没有说完，Sara踮起脚尖，轻轻地把她们嘴唇贴在一起。

“嘘，”Sara抵着Nyssa的嘴唇轻声说。“ _Habibti（亲爱的）_ ，如果你开口说话，我就没有勇气这么做了。” Nyssa保持沉默，Sara再次让她们的双唇相触。Nyssa张开了嘴，低下脑袋，这样Sara就不用踮着脚站在雪地里了。与冰冷的空气相比，她的嘴巴是如此温暖，这让Sara全身颤栗起来。她觉得自己的血液里仿佛流淌着流星般的火焰。Nyssa把她拉得更近，用胳膊把她固定住。她感到有什么东西湿了她的脸颊，她想了想，是因为开始下雪了，直到她打破了这个吻，意识到眼泪顺着Nyssa的脸颊流了下来。Sara用戴着手套的拇指擦掉了泪水，Nyssa把脸埋在Sara的头发里。

“ _Lyubimaya（俄语，我的爱人），_ Sara，”Nyssa低声说，“ _Ya lyublu tebya, ochen lyublu tebya._ ”（ _“我爱你，非常非常爱你。”_ ）Sara只是紧紧抱住Nyssa，好像她还在亚马逊号的残骸里，Nyssa是她的救命恩人。Nyssa 紧紧抱着 Sara，就像她害怕如果她放手 Sara 会溜走一样。她们就这样抱着，直到天气变得很冷，然后她们一起钻进睡袋。热茶在水瓶里变冷，她们蜷缩在一起躺着，流星开始在白天的阳光下消失。


	6. 波吕许谟尼亚：颂歌与修辞学、几何学

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T级，但是没有限制级内容。

Nyssa 从来都不是很信神。她不相信任何一种全能的存在可以让罪人得到赦免。即使她相信，她也知道自己不配。长话短说，她以杀人为生。现在她的生活中没有任何宗教信仰，没有她母亲的正教，也没有许多她父亲的人那样的伊斯兰信仰。她知道圣书只是寓言和象征。Nyssa 相信她的事业，相信她的父亲，相信她自己的能力。具体的东西，可靠的东西。

但是Nyssa绝对崇拜Sara。

自从她们的关系找到了新的平衡，不再是师徒关系而是恋人关系，她用双手和双唇在Sara的身体上写下赞诗。她用每一个吻来歌颂她，每一次Sara允许她荣幸地脱掉她的衣服，引导她到她们共同的床上时，她都会向她表达敬意。

Nyssa相信她现在理解了她的母亲在礼拜日晚上做完礼拜后给她读的殉道者的故事。她总是知道她会毫不犹豫地为自己的事业献出生命，但那是出于责任感。现在她知道为她的激情和爱而死是什么滋味了。要么像圣塞巴斯蒂安那样被箭射穿，要么像圣凯瑟琳那样死在车轮上，或者像圣女贞德那样为她的信仰而被烈火焚烧。她的信仰就是Sara，为了Sara，她会慷慨赴死。

她无法用言语解释，无论是俄语、阿拉伯语、中文还是英语。即使她知道该说什么，她也怀疑自己是否有能力大声说出来。所以她用自己的身体来赞美Sara。她用她的吻作为祭品，她的呼吸和呻吟是赞诗和祈祷，她的抚摸是礼拜。

白天，事情总是照常进行，但是她的夜晚，她的夜晚是神圣的。

这个房间是Nyssa的教堂，而Sara是她的女神。


	7. 克利俄：历史

Sara通过皮肤上的伤疤追溯了Nyssa的过去。每个伤疤都讲述着一个故事，Sara想要了解她们。她知道这是被禁止的，她知道历史在这个地方从来都不是自己的，它只是被学习，然后被遗忘在过去，但是慢慢地，她设法通过触摸把它从Nyssa那里引出来。

她最喜欢的是那些小小的、褪色的伤疤，那些几乎隐藏在更新更多的参差不齐伤口下面的伤疤。这些伤疤是对一个从未见过的Nyssa最后的珍贵提醒，但是她对那样的Nyssa的爱就像对那个盘腿坐在她身边床上的女人一样强烈。如果伤疤能是快乐的伤疤，那么这些伤疤就是更快乐的东西。她看到了刀剑、长矛、箭矢和子弹在Nyssa身上留下的痕迹。她现在也有一些自己的了。但是她对这些并不感兴趣，除了这是她和她们都经常面对的危险的提醒。好像她永远也不会忘记这样的事实，每次Nyssa离开的时候，Sara 都害怕她再也不会回来了。

但是Nyssa现在就在这里，她还不会离开，至少一时半会儿不会。她们至少还有今晚。Sara用她的拇指在她左手中指尖上一条模糊的白线上移动。“削土豆皮，”Nyssa说，“那时我八岁，我想在厨房帮妈妈。”Sara想到一个小小的、严肃的Nyssa正在努力长大并帮忙做晚饭的样子，笑了。她低下头，在那个地方吻了一下。

接下来，Sara 用手摸了摸Nyssa右膝上半英寸高的地方。“那时我六岁，和附近的一些孩子赛跑。我滑倒了，膝盖被石头割破了。我一直在抠痂，所以伤口没能完全愈合。”Sara已经知道了她接下来几个伤疤背后的故事：邻居家脾气暴躁的猫在Nyssa腿上抓了一下，试图去碰热气腾腾的水壶时胳膊被烫伤了。她抚摸过每一个伤疤，继续前双唇在上面印上一个吻。

她又停了下来，把Nyssa的头发从脸上拨开，露出眉毛上方的一个小小的印记。“我五岁的时候撞到了桌子的角落。只要我能跑的话我就不会走。” Sara让她们的脸凑在一起，嘴唇擦过伤疤，Nyssa的眼睛颤动着闭上了。Sara向后靠着时，Nyssa的眼睛又睁开了，但她注意到自己的瞳孔放大了，原本就是深色的眼睛看起来几乎是黑色的。“还有这个，” Nyssa 指着她下嘴唇下方一条非常模糊的线条说，“是我从树上掉下来咬破嘴唇留下的。那时我十二岁。”她勾起一边嘴角，Sara看到了那股胆量。她回头一笑，用手捧住Nyssa的脸，直直地盯着她的眼睛，然后让她们的双唇相遇。Nyssa双手搂住Sara，向后倒去，带着Sara倒下去，Sara在她身上。

Nyssa 深深地吻着Sara，她的手指穿过Sara的头发，所有关于过去的想法都从Sara的脑海中飞了出去。此时此刻，她完全满足于当下。


	8. 欧忒耳佩：抒情诗与音乐

Sara一直很喜欢Nyssa的嗓音。她喜欢她轻柔的口音发出英语的音节，喜欢她如此耐心地纠正Sara的阿拉伯语或她的母语俄语发音的方式。在她康复的日子里，让Nyssa给她读书，这让她可以忍受卧床的日子，直到她强壮到可以开始训练为止。然而，Sara没有意识到的是，尽管她说话的声音如此美妙，而Nyssa的歌喉却更加动听。

她第一次听到 Nyssa 唱歌是个意外。在一次训练失误导致严重扭伤脚踝后，她开始利用空闲时间在城墙上跑步以恢复体形，并被建议休息几周。音符像瀑布一样随着风从墙上倾泻而下，Sara停住了脚步，不知道那不可思议的声音是从哪里传来的。她翻过栏杆，看到一个孤零零的身影从山脚下的村子里爬上一条小路。即使她没有看到不会弄错的黑发在微风中飘扬，她也会从她的举止中知道那是Nyssa。不管在哪里 Sara 都会认出Nyssa。

从这么远的距离她听不清歌词，只在空旷的夜色中听到Nyssa声音的起伏。听着Nyssa声音中的情绪，几乎让人感觉是她擅闯，于是Sara强迫自己从外面回过头，继续奔跑。

从那以后，她无数次听到Nyssa 的歌声。她高兴的时候唱歌，伤心的时候也唱歌，在安静的时候低声哼唱，在解决脑子里的问题的时候也唱歌。Sara发现，当感情无法再隐藏的时候，Nyssa就会唱歌。这是Sara非常喜爱她的一点。她不用看Nyssa的脸就知道她在想什么，她倾听她的声音。

现在，她们一起蜷缩在Sara窄窄的床上，蜡烛低低地燃烧着，她的四肢因为Nyssa带来庆祝Sara成功加入联盟的酒而感到柔软而沉重，她对着Nyssa的头发低声说，“ _Habibti_ ，请给我唱首歌好吗？”Nyssa坐起身，Sara的脑袋滑落到她的膝盖上。Nyssa的一缕头发散落在她的肩膀上，Sara拍打着它，看着它摇摆着。就像一只猫，而不是金丝雀，她想着，嗤笑起来。

“给你唱歌，Altaïr al-Asfar？这只会唱歌的鸟不能自己唱歌吗？”Nyssa的声音轻柔，Sara能从她听起来在笑的话语中知道她被逗乐了。

“求你了，Nyssa？? ”她撅起嘴，眨着眼睛，双手合拢放在下巴下。Nyssa叹了口气，用手指轻轻地拍了拍Sara的鼻子。

“别这样，”她说，Sara照做了，嬉笑取代了噘嘴。

“所以呢？你能给我唱首歌吗？求求你？”

“你想让我唱什么？”

“我不知道。随便什么都行。你选择。”Nyssa闭上了眼睛，Sara也闭上了眼睛，让自己放松下来一动不动，感觉 Nyssa 用手梳理她的头发。她把头侧过去，更好地枕在Nyssa 的腿上。她的喉咙后发出嗡嗡的声音，让Nyssa笑了起来。然后，她深吸了一口气，开始唱歌。

音符起伏不定，Sara可以感觉到Nyssa在唱歌时轻轻摇摆，用没有纠缠在Sara头发里的手在她的膝盖上敲打着节奏。她不知道是因为酒，还是歌，或者两者兼而有之，但是她感到一种温暖充盈着她。两年多以来，她第一次感到……安全。

当这首歌的最后一个音符消失在空气中时，Nyssa的手从Sara的头发上垂下来，Sara 坐起来看着Nyssa。“太美了，”她说，“叫什么来着？”Nyssa笑了。

“ _Ptashechka_ ，”她回答，“小鸟。”

“小鸟，”Sara回应道，“就像你叫我的那样。”

“是的， _habibti_ ，就像你一样。”Sara伸手去抓Nyssa的手，两人手指交缠。

“ Nyssa，”她使劲咽了口唾沫，但是说不出话来。她的胃在打转，全身感觉都红了起来。“ Nyssa，”她又试了一次，Nyssa把一只手放在她的脸颊上，大拇指轻抚着她。

“嗯，Sara，怎么了？”Sara用自己的手盖住Nyssa的手，让她们额头相触。她闭上眼睛，深深地吸了一口气，平静下来，最后成功把话说了出来,

“我爱你。”一拍心跳后她睁开了眼睛。Nyssa的眼睛闪闪发光，当她回答Sara的时候，她美丽的金嗓音颤栗着。

“我也爱你， _Altaïr al-Asfar_ ，非常、非常爱你。”


	9. 墨尔波墨涅：悲剧与哀歌

Nyssa第一次看到Sara 的时候，她看到了墨尔波墨涅。她看到一个溺水的美人，肺里有水，头发里有海藻，被冲到了海滩上。她想知道她怎么会被这样对待。

之后她因为这样的想法而自嘲。她是一个刺客，她以杀人为生，但她不能让悲剧发生在中国北海的一个小岛上。她决定这一次拯救一条生命，而不是夺走一条。

Nyssa在南达帕尔巴特第一次看到 Sara的时候，她看到的是被锁在一座高塔里的夏洛特夫人，远离尘世，却连一面镜子都没有，无法看到外面发生了什么。但Sara一旦康复了，就埋头于学习，而不是看着挂毯。

Nyssa决定她将成为Sara的镜子。她会带给她关于外面世界的故事，她会成为她的伴侣。也许，Nyssa希望 Sara 能从她的眼睛里看到她一直在等待的骑士，而不是爬上船，把塔留在身后。

Nyssa看着 第一次杀人后的Sara的时候，她看到了麦克白夫人，疯狂地洗掉手上的血迹。她不停地刷洗、擦拭、洗净，直到Nyssa走到她身后，用她自己的双手握住她的。她把Sara转过身来面对着她，亲吻她的每一个手掌，希望这个小小的举动可以提供一点宽恕。

它成为了两人之间的一种仪式。任务完成回家后，她们会互相帮助对方洗手，然后亲吻对方的手掌。如果她们不能互相宽恕，那么谁能呢？

在星城的一个仓库里，Nyssa最后一次看着Sara的时候，她看到苔丝狄蒙娜在为她的性命而恳求。Nyssa感觉这话语把她撕开了，就像她要在水泥地上流血而死一样，但她还是设法找到了释放Sara的勇气。Sara眼中的解脱，是在往Nyssa粗粝的伤口上撒盐。她拒绝书写Sara的悲剧。相反，她走开了。


End file.
